


Unexpected

by WillLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, Necrophilia, Scat, Threesome, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillLecter/pseuds/WillLecter
Summary: When the Red Dragon walks in on Hannibal and Will they hadn't expected anything like this to happen...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something me and a friend have been writing and adding ideas to every now and then (maybe 7 times we've added to it and written more) over the past two years.   
> Clearly a joke, it makes me laugh when I think about it

Hannibal laid down Will's naked body, spreading his ass cheeks. He used his tongue to run the younger man's asshole, tasting the fresh shit on Will's hole. Hannibal entered will with his tongue, and the curly haired man moaned in pleasure. "I'm about to blow!" Will screamed, and so Hannibal put his mouth around Will's hole. Will felt pleasure course through him, and Will felt his gushy shit run out of his asshole into the doctor's mouth. Hannibal loved the taste, and swallowed all of it. Hannibal could taste the corn of Will's last meal - vegetable soup which Hannibal had fed Will himself - and he loved the sweetness of the corn mixing with the earthy taste of Will's faeces. Hannibal pulled Will's face close to him, kissing him deeply, sharing the taste of poop and corn with his gentle lover.

As Hannibal was kissing Will The Red Dragon walked in, naked already, he sprints over to Hannibal his long muscular legs thundering along the ground. He trips over Hannibal's shoe, his arm reaches forward, outstretched to catch himself, but as he falls his palm enters Will's rectum, however his fingers do not make it and break as they catch on the rim of his butt hole. The Red Dragon screams in pain, Hannibal takes this as a sound of pleasure and leaps off the ground and sinks his teeth into Francis' bare neck. Hannibal moans as he rips the man's skin from the neck, the taste of the blood and flesh with a hint of shit was arousing.

The Red Dragon barely has time to understand what's happening when Hannibal starts to drink the blood out of his neck, he uses this spare time quickly and pushes the rest of his hand into Will's ass, he realises he cannot please Will with his fingers, due to them being broken. Hannibal stops sucking on the blood of The Red Dragons neck and heads on over to Will, as Will is feeling a little left out apart from the hand in his ass. Hannibal lifts Will's head up to face him and Hannibal kisses Will.

The Red Dragon starts to smash his palm against Will's prostate ignoring the pain from his fingers.

Hannibal stops kissing Will and heads round to Francis, he tells The Dragon to get down on his knees, Francis assuming it's to suck dick that's why he was so surprised when Hannibal instead shoved it in his eye, Francis removes his hand from Will's asshole and smacks Hannibal's dick with his palm. In return Hannibal removes his dick from The Red Dragon's eye socket and goes to smack Francis across the face, as the tip of the penis nears Francis' mouth he nips the end and rips off the flesh of Hannibal's dick, he takes Hannibal's dick into his mouth and starts sucking out the blood. With Francis' eye hanging on by a thread it swings with his bobbing movements, Hannibal notices this and caresses Francis cheek pressing his eye back into place.

Will crawls off the bed, like that scene in the human centipede, and kneels down next to Francis. Will strokes up the dragon tattoo on Francis' back all the way up to his hair, he grips the soft brown hair on the back of his head. Will proceeds to yank Francis' head off of his lovers cock, he pulls Francis close and kisses him hard using his tongue to taste the blood from Hannibal's length. Hannibal strokes his length enjoying the sight of his lover and The Dragon sharing the blood of his cock. He suddenly feels the urge to urinate, after drinking The Dragons blood, and so aims his penis at the couple making out, as the golden shower of Hannibal's piss gushes out onto the couple he sighs from the relief of urinating. Will is surprised by the warmth of Hannibal's pee trickling down his face, mixing with the sweat of the intense makeout session. As Hannibal finishes emptying his bladder he continues stroking his cock getting hard all over again.

Hannibal pets Francis' head, "good dragon," he praises before walking over to his bed side table. Opening the second drawer, he takes out a pink, sparkly buttplug and a black, textured slightly larger plug.

Returning to the two younger men, he tells Francis to hold his nose and pop his ears. The man does as he is told, his loose eye popping out of its socket, dangling in front of his face once more. the doctor takes the pink plug and gently eases it into the eye socket, not wanting Francis' to be damaged in the process. The eye juices and blood coat the buttplug, lubing it up perfectly before taking it out again.

"Both of you get on the bed," Hannibal commanded, "bend over the end of it."

The two men do as instructed, curious as to what Hannibal had in mind. Will's ass is already open, Francis' still untouched. he slips a buttplug into both of their asses, the men moaning at the pleasure.

Caressing the back of their necks, he murmurs words of praise. On the final stroke of their necks, two men fart in unison, the intensity forces the butt plugs to shoot out of their ass', rebounding off of the wall and smacking the dragon in the back of the head. With a mighty roar of pleasure, the dragon comes as life leaves his body. The Dragon is slain. Dead.

Hannibal leans forward, his length pressing against Francis' ass, his fingers going to the Dragons neck checking for a pulse, "He's dead," Hannibal announces proudly, with a smile. Will gives Hannibal a knowing look and slides on top Francis' lifeless body, lining his dick up with Francis' ass. Will rams his hard cock into the The Red Dragons ass. The sensation of something that can't say no, something usually forbidden, heightens his arousal further.

The tempting, taboo view of his lover and the muscular body of the Dragon is enough to send Hannibal into overdrive he leaps onto Will's back fucking his ass raw. Will yelps at the harsh sensation on his backside, Hannibal's movements causing him to fuck Francis harder.

"I never thought a dead body could have such good use other than food," Will preached, wishing this moment could never end. Wishing they could bring Francis back just to repeat the evenings actions.

After a few minutes the muscles of the dead body started to relax, Will could feel Francis' hole loosen but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Wet warmth surrounded his dick, whatever it was trying to push his cock out of the body but he resisted against it. Looking down, Will was surprised to see the shit leaving the Dragon's ass and lubricating his dick and the hole he was fucking.

Hannibal was fucking into his lover with need and desperation, needing to come. he leaned over slightly to bite into Will's shoulder blade as he came, although not hard enough to rip the skin off, he didn't want to hurt the younger man too much. he pulled out of Will, he could smell what had happened, how Francis had released his shit. This turned the cannibal on.

He told Will to lay on the bed and the other did as told, on his back, beside the dragon, legs dangled over the edge. Hannibal got onto his knees in front of the bed and started to suck Will's cock, taking it deep into his throat, moaning from the delicious taste of shit.

Hannibal's mouth was talented, and it didn't take long until Will was moaning the older man's name as he came, filling the doctor's mouth with his salty cum which went well with the taste of the mouth-watering poo.

Standing up, Hannibal rearranged the unmoving body of the dragon so he was laid on his back on the middle of the bed. Hannibal laid on the left side, Will on the right, and they cuddled up to the dead body which they had enjoyed so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
